Familiar of Void
by 3ndless
Summary: Discontinued and Rewritten as FoZ: Magna Carta
1. Proluge

Familiar of Endless Void

This is my 1st story so enjoy and R&R plz but anyway onward with the story!

proluge

*Unknown world*

"Hah...hah...hah..., I won't let them take you.." said the figure running through the forest, while carrying something wrapped in cloth in it's arms. The figure stopped in an opening under the moonlight, out of breathe and tired, the tired figure let the what seemed like a hood fall off it's head revealing Chestnut colored hair that flowed down to it's waist, and eyes that seem to glowed with a sliverly tone. She couldn't have been more then 20 years old. She looked around, everything was quiet, and the woman turn to look behind her to see light far enough, and could hear yelling in the distance.

All seemed calm with a sudden noise spooked the woman, she looked down and moved the cloth to reveal a baby, no more then a few weeks old.

"Wahhh," said a soft voice coming from the womans arms. As she stared into the eyes of the baby that was crying in her arms. She seemed lost in her thoughts stared, and as she did, she embraced the baby.

"I love you" she answered in a soft tune trying and a gentle smile upon her face. The baby began to quiet down at the sound of her voice, "And I will protect you, I never let that man have you!" She said as she laid the child on the ground in front of her.

As she did, she took the pendant that rested in her neck and placed it around the babys neck and placing a letter in it's cloth, causing the baby to cry again. The Woman kissed the baby's forehead before she stood, tears flowing from her eyes, and took a step back before pulling what seemed like a stick from her cloak. She pointed the stick at the baby,

"In the name of Founder Brimir, I summon the Spirits of the elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Air,and Void." As she said this, A spiral pentagon appeared around the baby that was still crying.

"I bestow my power and will to this, and ask the spirits that they save this life that lay before me!"

A light began to glow from the pentagon and suddenly a portal appered above the baby, seconds after the portal appeared the baby began to float into this mystrious light, the woman reached out and layed her hands on the face on the crying baby.

"Always remember" she began to say as tears were flowing down her face, "Mommy will always be with you, My dear sweet Matthew..." she said with the gentle smile looking at the baby as it continued to float towards the light. The pendant began to glow in a bright light as the baby went through the portal, and disappered.

The woman openly wept holding onto herself, unknownly to her

a group of people carrying staffs and torchs surrounded her.

"There she is!" said a voice behind her, she turned to see a group of people surrounding her, all with their wands and staffs pointed at her. "Where is the baby?" shouted one of the men taking a step towards the woman as she fell to her knees. "Not where, but when and where is a better put, He's somewhere where you'll never find him." she said with a grin on her face. A man with sliver eye's much like her's stepped forward from behind the group, "You'll regret doing that" he said holding up his wand to her and shouted, "En dus Fireball!" A giant ball of fire soaring towards the defenseless woman.

She had little time to react, "En Dux Barrier!" she shouted and she was ingulfed in a ray of lights that took the fireball head on, and manged to deflect it towards a few people standing to her left. As she heard them scream in pain, she looked towards the man infront of her and felt pain all over her body.

"Hmmm seems like you were about to block my attack, well most of it." he said looking at her with cold eyes. The man lifted hie wand, and said, "Dark Eux Eflame," and Flames of a Black tune began to soar towards the ingured woman.

She looked up and saw a mass of black flying towards her,

"Live.. my baby, so that you are able to live and return to here one day, but until then always remember," she closed her eyes and smiled, " I always be with you.." her last words before the darkness took her, and she accepted deaths embrace with opened arms.

Hello 3ndless here, this is a short story about the Familiar of Zero series, so give it some time to mold into the story line, and this is a made up story to so, yea ~.~ Enjoy and look forward to the first ch.!


	2. Ch1  A Familiar life

Ch.1 : And so it Begins

*Dream*

~ "Always remember, Mommy will always be with you,..." said the voice said, I turned to see a woman standing infront of me.

"Who are you?" I asked, an before I know it a giant ball of fire was coming at me and the woman, there was a flash and the last thing I saw was a pendant that was shining white.

"Ah!" I shout suddenly waking up from the same dream that I've been having for the past few weeks.

"Jeez, why is it that same dream over and over again? I need to stop watching anime before I go to bed." I thought to myself, as I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"But it felt so real, and that lady... She seemed like someone I knew.." I looked into the mirror to see that tears were falling down my cheeks.

"What? Come on Matt pull yourself together! It was just a dream!" I said to myself as I splashed water in my face. Then heading back to my room I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see two people standing in the hallway behind me, " Morning Mom, morning Dad. " I said to them, they just looked at me for a few sec's before answering me, which I thought was weird for some reason.

"Good morning Matthew," I already knew some thing was up because they never called me by my first name unless I was in trouble or something. " We need to talk to you, can you come to the living room in a bit?" Dad asked me.

"Yea sure, but did I do something wrong?" I asked. "No honey, you didnt do anything wrong" my Mom said, " We just need to talk with you." she finished saying as tears began to form in her eyes, which reminded me of the dream for some strange reason, but this gave me a twisted feeling in my gut.

"Ok, just let me go change my clothes," I told them as they made their way down stairs. "Shit!" I thought to myself and I closed my door," I know alot of things have happened since we moved to japan but come on, I know that mom and dad were mad at me for getting suppened from school, but those guys asked for it, calling me a Gaijin and beating up the only friend I had, but I know thats not the problem..."

I paused. "Yuna..." I thought to myself, And I could feel the pain coming back on my shoulder, and turned to see a ring on my desk.

Soon after staring at the ring on my desk I came back to the world. I know that wasn't the reason Mom was crying. I know I didn't do something to make her cry So why!" I thought to myself.

*Knock knock* I heard from my door, I turned to see a little girl with black hair walking up to me while rubbing her eyes. "Big Brathor" said the little girl pulling on my shirt with her little arms, " Whatss wong?" she asked me in a sad tone, and a frown on her face, followed by her yawning.

I looked at her and picked her up, " Nothings wrong Mimi," I told her as she hugged me, "I just have a lot on my mind right now." I said as I hugged her back, and let her down.

This was my little sister Mimi, Mimi Hiraga, she's only 3 years old but she's a little has Moms black hair, unlike me how has Brown hair and streaks of black hair coming from the top of my hair. 

"Mimi," I began, " You should head back to bed, it's still early ok." she looked at me and nodded her head and turned around and headed out my door. " Alright now back to what the hard part."

I put my favorite white shirt on and black jeans, then headed down stairs to face my fear of the unexpected. I opened the door.

My dad was looking out the open window at the window, while mom looked at me and started crying again.

The pain in my gut came back to me, "As much as I've done, I never could stand seeing Mom or Mimi crying." I thought to myself as Dad opened his mouth, "Matthew have a seat." He said still looking outside.

I did as he said and walked to the oppsite side of where mom was sitting, and looked at my palms now sweating.

" Matthew hmmm... Matt," he turned and had a sadden look on his face, " Do you know what today is?"

He asked me, "Today is..." I paused and looked over at the calender hanging on the wall it was Feb. 29. "It's was my Birthday, the lunar day of every four years, " It's my Birthday, haha would you look at that, I completely forgot," I said stupidly.

" *Hmpt,* Yes it's your 18 birthday, and your Mother, an I have something we want to give you."

He handed me an old box with some dust on it, " Awe Mom, Dad you shouldn't have!" I said sounding surprised, this made Mom let out a sob, but I was still looking at the box, for some reason, I felt like I was beening drawn to it. That something wanted me to open it.

"Can I open It now?" I asked looking up at Dad. He still had the same sad look on his face, but he didn't answer, he only nodded.

"Ok" I thought to myself, "Here I go."

I Opened it to a cloud of dust that made me cough, "*cough cough*," and I looked down to see a letter, I picked it up an opened it. It had some weird writing on it, something I've never seen before, but on top it had in weird writing that looked like it was a mixed with english.

" Matthew...De...Ornières.." writen in a big letters. along with some other weird looking ones. This made me confused.

"What is this?" I finally said after staring at the very old piece of paper, " Why is my name on this?

Is that is my name from moms side of the family" I asked with a puzzled look on my face,

They both said nothing and Mom was crying even more now. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something sparkle in the light, I looked down and saw something that made my gaw fall down and I felt a cold sweat come over me.

"No, it can be?" I picked up the tricket and held it in front of me.

"But th-this is from my dream!"

"So you recongize it Matt," Dad finally spoke after the silence.

I saw Mom get up and walk over to me and she hugged me while crying and shaking uncontrolably.

" Mom" I turned to her and said, "Whats wrong? Why are you crying so much?" I asked, still I got no respone from her.

"Matt there something I-..We need to tell you son." I looked at Dad he had tears coming down his face now to.

"Aw jeez, come on you two, look im sorry for what ever I did but come on this is torture." I told him.

"Son...," I could hear him saying in a shaky voice, " Were not your real parents..."

After that I just saw him put his head down, and the crying person on my right started sobbing again.

After a moment of taking that in I finally I said, "So thats what you wanted to tell me? I know that sounds a bit harsh but really thats all?"

"What?" the sobbing woman said.

"I knew... I've known for a while now." I said. They both looked at me with confused faces, "Well more then 3 years now when Mimi was born, I had my suspions cause we didn't look anything alike, but I wasn't certain till I had this dream a few months ago. ... With this in it." I said holding the pendant up for both of them to see.

"Matthew," The man began, "Please dont hate us for this but we felt like it was time to tell you the truth." He said. "But don't take this the wron-?" I cut him off.

"Don't start with the whole sob story please." I said looking down, "You two rised me since I was a baby", in my head, ("I know that much cause they have me with them in my baby photos,) " How could you possible think I Hate you both! No matter what anyone says your my Mom, and your my Dad!" I told them with tears swelling in my eyes, "Thank you... Son." Dad said, and I turned to face Mom who was still crying.

"Yo-You'll always be my little boy ok." she said struggling to Look at me, it pained me to see the woman that rised me like this.

"Yes, Mom." I told her as she embraced me once again.

~ Later on ~

After a long talk with my parents, (yea I still consider them My parents,) I found out that I was found abandoned in a forest in Europe during their early years of being married, so they took me home and raised me. Till they moved back to Japan and Mimi was born.

So after listening to the story of how they found me, I went up stairs and got my bag and put my gloves and somethings in it, you know simple things. I open the old box on my dresser, and took out the letter.

"I don't know why, but I think I'll take you both with me," I thought to myself, putting the letter in my bag and picking up the pendant and put in around my neck. I turned and looked at the ring on my desk, and just stared at it for a while and finally put it in my side pocket on my bag. " Ok I think that should do."

*Knock knock* I turned around again to see a little figure rush up and grab hold of my leg.

"Big Brather are you leaving?" she the little girl with watery eyes.

"No, I'd never leave you alone Mimi," I said to her while kneeling down to put her up, "I'm just going to go somewhere for a bit, and then I'll be back ok." She looked and me and said "Ok," back to me.

I put her down to see her rush down stairs to probably find something to eat.

"Ok, I'm all set then, now just for my jacket," It was a nice black with a streak of sliver going down from the hood to my back like a crack that and it said, "Will," on the back.

But anyways after putting on my jacket on I walked down stairs to see my parents, and Mimi in the kitchen making so lunch.

"Matt, are you going somewhere?" asked my Mom, I swear I saw her eyes start to get watery again.

"Yea, it's my birthday so I'm going to visit...," I paused and Mom just said,

"It's ok honey, You go and do what you have too, just make sure you back before dinner! It is your Birthday, and we are your family." I smiled at hearing those words.

"Yea, I will." I told her while smiling, "and see you too Squirt," I told Mimi who just grinned at me. I walked to the door where my Dad was standing. I leaned over to put my shoe's on.

"Thank you Matt," He said while standing over me, "There's no need to thank me after all I should be thanking you, for everything you've done for me." I told him as I stood up and looked at him.

"After all your my Dad right?" I said with a grin on my face, " Hahaha Thats right I am, and you best remember that!" I chuckled after hearing that.

"Yup, See yea later Dad." I opened the door and walked into the outside world.

Little did I know that was last time I would see My family.

*TBC

~ yea a long upload and more coming soon, I still new to this whole PoV writing so bare with me plz. an this is probably gonna have some similar things to other animes mixed into it so it'll seem similar to others in a way but, oh well, and the next ch. you'll see the Familar part of the story mold into the story line. So, enjoy and R&R plz, Later ~ 3ndless.


	3. Ch2  A Familiar Beginning

Ch. 3

~ A Familiar Beginnng ~

* Louise PoV, and so the story begins,

~ Settting : Halkeginia - Academy of magic

*Door opens*

"Mmmm...," I groaned as I saw a middle aged man wearing a black robe, and holding a large wooden staff to his side, he was somewhat bald, and wore glasses.

"Ok everyone settle down," He started to say, " First off I want to congratulate all of you on becoming 2nd years!" He said in a happy tone. " And as traditions holds, all of the 2nd years, including all of you will be summoning your Familiars! he finished saying.

"Mr. Colbert," one student began as he finished, " When will we be able to summon our Familiars?" Everyone looked towards their teacher.

"Hmmm, that is a good question. We well be summoning in the Eastern courtyard. I shall return when we are ready to begin." he said turning and walking out the door.

All the students cheered in glee from hearing this. Summoning a Familiar was the one of the marks of becoming a mage, and is an honor. Everyone began to talk about what they wanted to summon, and how excited they were, and how this was one of the best days in their lives.

And I thought to myself, "This is the worst day in my life..." I put my head down on my arms that were resting on my desk, only to look up a few moments later to see a tall, dark-skined girl, with a rather large bust standing over the front of my desk. I looked up and saw her grinning with her bright red hair.

"Tch, What do you want Zerbst?" I asked her in a grumpy tone.

"Nothing my little Zero, I just wanted to wish you luck with summon your Familiar, and knowing you, your gonna need all the luck you can get!" she said in a play manner with lifting her hand to her mouth and began to laugh.

"Be quiet Zerbrst! I don't need luck to summon my Familiar! I'll show you, I'll summon the best Familiar out of everyone here!" I shouted, breathing heavy after losing my temper at her, I looked up and I just saw her grinning, And I thought to myself, " Did I just say that out loud?"

Seconds later I heard everyone start laughing and pointing at me,

"You summon the best Familiar out of everyone here?" Said one student trying to get the words out while laughing.

"Yea," another started, " You have a better chance at blowing everyone up , then summoning a Familiar!" this made everyone laugh even more.

"She isn't Louise the Zero for nothing!" said a boy with blond hair, while holding a red rose to his mouth.

I looked down at my shoes, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, when suddenly when I suddenly heard,

"Yea Louise. You shoud just leave summoning to the real mages! said a girl that was sitting behind me, she had long flowing blond hair, and a red ribbon on her head.

Unknowing to me that Mr. Colbert walked in.

*BAM* I slammed my hands on my desk, and turned to the girl,

"Take that back Montmorency!" I shout and glared at her.

"Silence!" Yelled a voice behind me,

"Nobles do don't behave in such a manner!" Said the teacher with a serious face.

"But Mr. Colbert, Montmorecy of the Flood insulted me!" I told him, still anger at her.

"Of the Flood?" I heard the girl say behind me. " It's Montmorecy of the Fragrance!" She said defensely.

"No, Its the Flood, on the count that you used to wet the bed till the age of 9!" I shot back at her.

"I said, BE SILENT!" Mr. Colbert yelled in an overpowering voice.

"Nobles, do not fight like Commoners. Fueds, will taken care in a civil manner." He said while calming down.

"Now, *cough*," he began regaining he composeure, "Now that is finished, Please follow me so that we can begin your Familiar summoning. He said as he once again turn around to exit the class.

The other students began to exit the room leaving me behind,

"I'll show you,... I'll show all of you. I told myself exiting the room.

TBC

~ Yea another update and a short one, but this is jsut the begining of the story, so till next time bye ~ 3ndless


	4. Ch A Familiar Memory

Ch. 3

~ A Familiar Memory ~

An: Yea another Ch. and ready to be read, but first you have to read the disclamier...

: Disclamier, I don't own the Familiar series, but if I did... yea :D

*back to Matt*

It was around 12 when I left home, and made my way to visit two people that I owe alot to. I walked for about 30 minutes before I stopped on a corner and walk up to a small shop in the middle on a neighbor hood. It as a Flowerist shop, and they had various flowers on display in the front. I stopped in front and looked up at the second floor window to an opened window.

"Oi! Ji-san, you up yet?"" I shouted. I stood there for a minute before I heard a loud "thump", followed by a groan and a reply.

"What! What do you want Matt?" I heard a man yell back at me.

"Hurry up and open up the shop its past noon already! Its a wonder how you can keep in busniess the way you run things." I told him. A few minutes later and I saw the front doors open.

"Jeez, I swear your just like Hitomi sometimes, ' Wake up, take the trash out or even, why don't you take me somewhere nice.' There's only so much a man can take before has a overload." He told me grinning and ushering me in.

"Ya well thats your problem Ji-san not mine, oh and by the way, do you happen to have those Iris's I asked for?" I asked him. I turned to see his grin slowly go away. He walked up to my side and put his hand on my shoulder, " Yea, I got them. just give me a sec to get them from the back k." He said to me in a sollen voice, and walked into the back room.

I took this as a chance to look around and remember all the times I had come over here, before it happened.

I walked up to the counter, and saw a small pink doll sitting on the shelf above. Staring at the doll I was lost to my mind once again...

*flashback*

"Leave her alone!" I shouted. Running up to the older boy infront of me. He turned to see me tackling him.

"Hey buddy whats your problem!" said the boy, "Tch, Leave Yuna alone!" I Shouted as I shoved him.

"Arghh!" He fell down, and looked up at me, I saw him glare at me an then he said, "I'll get you Gaijin!" He got up and shoved me back and I fell down to the floor hitting my head.

I got up faster then he could get to me and looked at him, "Ow, you stupid fat ass that hurt!" I yelled and kicked him in the stomach. He moaned in pain as he held his stomach and I punched him in the face knocking him down again, as his stood and ran down the block, and look back once before turning the corner and yelled, "Hey I won't forget this Gaijin!" hey shouted, "You'll get yours." He said but I couldn't hear him, then he took off around the corner going who knows where.

"Man really can't take my eyes off you for one minute can I Yuna?" I asked turning to a small girl (with brown hair like my own, and had light redish eyes) holding onto a dirty doll, " *Sniff*, H-he me-messed my do-doll..." the only words I heard her say before she started to cry.

"Ah come on don't cry." I told her while trying to cheer her up, "Come on, look see," I picked the doll, " Your dolls fine, it's not broken or anything, just a little dirty. An I'm pretty sure Hitomi-Oba-san can clean it for you." I said trying to reasure her.

" *sniff* O-ok, but are yo-u ok?" she said looking me and raised her small hand to my face, and suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my cheek.

"Ow, That hurt!" I shouted as I grabbed my face. I pulled my hand away to see some blood on my fingers, " Ah man, Dads gonna kill me!" I said frightened a bit, " *sign* haaaa, oh well. Everything comes at a cost even if it's for a good cause. Come on Yuna lets head home before that Baka comes back with his friends." I said as I started to walk away. As I was walking I peeked behind me to see her little self running up to me and grab my hand.

"Geez Yuna, you need to grow up." I told her turning to look at her.

"I-I feel saver this way.." she said in a shy vocie, and turned her face so that I couldn't see her blush a little bit, "Fine, Whatever makes you better." I said with a small grin. "I'll always be here for you."

*flash back end*

"Hellooo, earth to Matt! Oi! Are you even listening to me?"

I was pulled from my thoughts to see a lady with long brown hair and light redish eyes standing infront of me. It took me a few seconds to realize that her fae was close to mine.

"Eh!" I shouted while falling back on my butt, I looked back up to see her grinning with her head cupped inone of her hands.

"Ara, I didn't expect that to happen, hehe you really need to stop daydreaming you know Matt." she said with a smile on her face

"Ah man, Hitomi-Oba-san, you need to sto.." I was cut off.

"Same old Matt, and its Onee-san, not Oba-san, I'm not that old." she said. "Yea she's only 36 after all HAHA!" said ji-san as he walked through the door from the back room. Holding a bouqetof beautiful white Iris's in a clear white wrap, and tied together with a pink bow. He handed it to me, and as soon as he did.

"Hey shut it! I'm not OLD!" she said hitting her husband in the gut causing him to fall on his knee's.

"Jeez's ji-san you never learn huh." I said chuckling a bit. And I looked down at the flowers, "And thanks for doing this for me on such short notice."

He was about to say something as he was getting up, when Noka cut him off like she always does, "No problem Matt, we know why you asked for them suddenlyabd besides your like a son to us too." she said walking over to me and gave me a hug, "And that means your always welcomed here nomatter what ok." she told me in a motherly tone.

"Yea I know ba-san... Ow, Hey what was that for?" I was hit on the head, "Onee-san Matt!" she said letting me go.

"Oh and before we forget, Wait here for a second k, Ken is it in the living room right?" she said walking into their back room, " Yea right next to the combat gear." he replid.

After Hitomi left I was quiet for bit while I was putting the Bouqet in my bag while trying not to smash it when. "Matt," I heard Ji-san start off after Hitomi left the room, "You know we don't blam you for what happened right?" He said looking straight at me.

"I...I know you don't Ji-san," I felt a ting in my right shoulder, "But sometimes I wish... I wish it was me instead of her." I told him, only to have him put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't say that Matt, you and me both know that she in a better place now, a place where no one can hurt her anymore, and you also know she wouldn't want to see us sad about what happened,she would have wanted us to move on with our lives, so cheer up aright! Before I have Hitomi beat you senseless HAHA!" He told me, knowing well that it would cheer me up.

"Thanks Ji-san, and yea I know that already but I think I could my own against Hitomi-Oba-san, but I can't say the same for you thou!" I said to him, only for us to start laugh as Nokoda walked back into the room, with a box in her hands.

"Hey Matt, the is from the both of us, Happy Birthday!" She said with a smile on her and Ken face.

I opened it up to see a sliver chain with a pendent and a small ring with two white wing wraping together with a small pink gem in the middle, and the engaving, "Always " inside of it. This hit me hard, like something inside me was happy, but also sad.

"This is..." I started not being able to finish the sentence. I stood there stuned and silent.

"We thought it best to give this back to you when you were back to your old-self." she said.

"Thanks...you don't know how much this means to me..." the only words that came out of my mouth, before a tear ran down my cheek.

"Yea and these are from me, Their my old fighting gloves, that Hitomi fixed up to something I think you'll like!" He said with a grin across his face. He handed me the gloves, they had some weight to the but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Are these combat gloves?" I asked him, " Yup, the made with a speical fabric that makes them harder then they seem. pretty cool huh?" He had a smile on his face, something tells me he know I would like them cause I did.

"Thanks Ji-san I really do like them!" I told him, " But I think I'm gonna head off now, I wanna go somewhere else before it gets dark, and you both know how mom gets when I'm late." I told them as I bowed.

After thanking them for the gifts. I took off the other pendent and placed it in my pocket, while putting the one I just received around my neck, and thought to myself, Thanks Ji-san, Oba-san, and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, but I promise," I held onto the pendant hanging on my neck, " and I promise I'll to my life for the both of us Yuna." I finished and took off heading to my original destination turning back to get one last look at the place I spent much of my childhood at before countinuing down the road towards the hills.

~ Back at the house~

"See I told you he was gonna be alright." Ken told Hitomi while putting his arm opn her shoulder, " Yea, you did, I just hope he can move on with his life." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

~Ken & Kokoda house a few nights before~

"It looks like their finally gonna tell him the truth," said Hitomi hanging up the phone. "Do you think he'll be alright Ken?" she asked him in a worried voice.

"I don't know, but we'll find out tomorrow how it all goes." He told her before taking a drink of his beer.

"But, finding out your adobted and not only that, but the fact you were found in the middle of a forest abandened... left alone to die" she said as she was starting to tear up.

Ken, got up and went to embrace his wife, "I believe he will be fine, after all, he went through your Hellish Training for the past few years, he's stronger then he looks, tho he can be dull sometimes, but none the less," He was cut off.

"But *sob* he's like a son to us, and if, we lose him the same way we lost Yuna...*sob*... I don't think I could take it." she said sobbing between some words.

"Hitomi, what happened with Yuna was an accident, and I know you wish she was still here, but she's in a better place now, were she's free of the burdens of this world. A place where she can't be hurt by anything, so please ... stop crying, we have to be strong for Matt, and Yuna, ok." He reasured her while holding her in his arms. "and besides, It's not like he's gonna disappear or someting." Ken finished only to recieve a punch in the gut.

"Thats not even funny, no dinner for you!" Hitomi yelled before walking off to their bed room and slaming the door. "Jeez, sorry for trying to lighten the mood." he grumbled on the ground, when he heard the phone ringing again, he answered, " Hey Matt what can I do for ya?" he asked walking down stairs towards the couch were he know he'd be sleeping.

~ end ch. 4 ~

* The Necklace that was given to Matt is like the one that Snow gives to Serah in FF13 *

~ Hello, 3ndless here, with another ch., sry if it confuses some of you, I wrote in segments over the past 2 weeks, I've been busy, with family and work, and I was sick to make things better. But oh well, I'll have another ch. in by the end of this weekend. Btw I want to have matt to have a power or a someting that only he can do, but I can't decide on what but If not I pretty sure I just go with my original plan, but if anyone has an idea, just write it out in the Review, and Hope you enjoyed this ch, see ya later ~ R&R please.


End file.
